Christmas Surprises
by Love Struck Teenagers
Summary: Kendall's gone home for the holidays, but isn't his normal joyful self. Why? Jo. What can get him out of his Christmas funk? Find out! Merry whatever you celebrate!


**Hey guys! I know you hate me because I haven't updated The Beaten Path, but I've been uber busy with basketball and homework and midterms and just life in general. I have half the chapter done, so I'll try to get the chapter out before break is over.**

**This is probably one of the worst stories I've ever written and I'm sorry :( I wanted to write something for my loyal reviewers because you're all so amazing for following my stories and I love you all. So Merry whatever so celebrate!**

**Enjoy the holidays!**

"Kendall, can you please pass him the mashed potatoes?" Mrs. Knight kindly asked from across the table. "Kendall? Hello. Anyone home?"

"Yo Kendall!"

Carlos' voice woke him from his trance and he couldn't help but notice the entire table's attention had been placed upon him. Great. All eating ceased as a sea of worried faces surrounded him.

"Honey, are you alright? You seem out of it." His mom's face appeared to be the most apprehensive; she slaved over a hot stove to make them a wonderful Christmas meal and he hadn't eaten a thing, which was not like him at all.

He covered his melancholy with his best fake smile. "Of course! Everything smells so good. I can't wait to dig in!"

She gave him a skeptical smile, but dropped it. Everyone seemed to understand he didn't want to talk.

Well, not everyone.

"Kendall's just mad 'cuz Jo couldn't come down for the holidays." Carlos taunted.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah huh! Jo couldn't come to Minnesota with us so all you've been doing is sulking. You wouldn't help us decorate the tree last night or open presents this morning. Now, you won't eat the good food in front of you! Face it man, you're distracted."

"So." He grumbled.

"_So_, just forget about your girlfriend for _one minute_ and have fun with the boys again. 'Cuz when we go back you'll be all mushy and pansyish." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Technically, there's no such word as pansyish." Logan cut in.

"I knew you'd take his side!"

"I'm not! I was just saying..."

"Boys!" Everything grew silent as order was restored by good ol' mom. She turned to him, "Look, honey, Carlos is right. Enjoy this break 'cuz you don't get many of them. Plus, we only come once a year so try to enjoy the time you have with your family. Ok?"

He nodded.

Conversations picked up, food was passed around the table, and everything was okay. Carlos kept arguing with Logan, trying to prove the realness of pansyish. James just kept eyeing his cousin Olivia from across the table and his mom and Gran were talking about their new life back in LA.

He smiled, but inside he felt a longing for a certain blond. He couldn't keep her from visiting her family in North Carolina, but he secretly hoped she'd want to spend her holiday break with him. It was a selfish thought, but sometimes he had the right to be selfish when it came to her; she was in such high demand (her family, her friends, New Town High, etc.) that all he wanted to do was hide her away. Does any of this make sense? He loves her so much that it aches sometimes, but on the flip side, he couldn't fetter her to him.

He sighed and looked down at his untouched food. It would be a shame to let this delicious food go to waste. His stomach grumbled, encouraging him to eat to his heart's content.

He helped his mom clean the dishes after dinner. Not only did it keep him busy, but it proved to be a very effective distraction.

He couldn't withhold the smile on his face as he walked into the family room; everyone merrily sat around the Christmas tree, either talking or laughing. He sighed and trotted over to sit on the arm of mom's chair, but the doorbell rang. So he changed his course and went to answer it.

And of course who should show up at the most convenient of times? Jo.

He could've sworn there was an angel in his presence. The lights from the porch bounced off her hair, creating the allusion she was sent from heaven. The snow falling in the background enhanced her beauty even more and her dazzling smile dried up his mouth just like that. The only hint of color on her were her chocolate brown eyes that hid behind her eyelashes.

A grin as big as a watermelon broke out. "Hey, do you need directions to North Carolina?"

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Can I come in or what?"

"Hmm. Well the admittance fee is a present per person. And I don't see any gifts with you so..."

She retrieved a green and red wrapped box from her purse and handed it to him. "Well then here you go."

He grabbed the box and placed it on the table inside the door. He turned back to her and flung her arms around his neck. He leaned in close. "I really missed you." he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

She looked into his eyes and blushed. "The feeling is mutual."

Their lips connected, setting off fireworks. He slid his hands down around her waist and pulled her closer while she played with his blond locks. The kiss was sweet and tender, but didn't fail to make both their hearts leap in their chests. They pulled apart shortly thereafter.

"God, you've gotta be cold out here." He shivered in his plaid pj pants and t-shirt.

"It's not that bad when you're here."

"God I love you so freakn' much." He kissed her forehead and lead her inside.

They shut the door and he helped her out of her coat. Underneath her winter coat, she revealed a stunning red lace dress flowing down to just beyond her knees. His pulse quickened and he felt his cheeks heat up.

She noticed this of course. She knew him too well. "Too much?"

"No way. You're beautiful."

She giggled. "Okay let's go before you start drooling again."

He just muttered something about pretty girls and pushed her along to meet his family.

Everyone was still gathered around the tree when they walked in. A few heads turned. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Jo." He announced.

His family gave her a collective 'hello' and he went over to talk to his Gran.

"Oh is this the girl you were moping about earlier?" she asked, setting her cup of tea down.

"Gran!" he whined.

Jo giggled. He huffed. "Yeah that was her."

"Thank heavens! I don't know what I would've done if you didn't snap out of that trance of yours!"

"Trust me, he does that all the time." Jo explained as she sat down next to his Gran. "If something's on his mind, he'll just sit on the couch and sulk."

She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Classic Kendall. Used to do it to us all the time when he was younger. He'd be analyzing a Maple Leaf's game and wouldn't pay us any attention when he came to visit."

Jo playfully slapped his shoulder. "Kendall!"

Poor Kendall fell victim to reliving his not so fine moments from his past as both ladies retold stories. He'd given up trying to intervene but they just shooed him away and continued to talk. After 10 minutes, he'd finally had enough and pulled Jo up to his old room with the excuse of jet-lag.

Jo grabbed her bag and his gift and waved to his family, saying it was nice to meet them all.

"Hey." Mrs. Knight said. "No funny business you hear?"

Jo blushed as Kendall towed her up the steps.

Kendall immediately plopped on his bad and snuggled into his sheets. Jo excused herself to change into her pajamas and went down the hall to change. She returned with pink pj pants and one of his old t-shirts. He made room for her on the bed and sat up. She grabbed his present before sitting across from him.

She placed the box in his lap, but he just stared at it.

"Come on! Open it!" She began to grow impatient and jumpy.

He smirked and began to tear open the wrapping paper. Underneath the wrapping was a plain white box. He eyed her suspiciously, but continued to open it.

He just laughed and pulled out a green sweater, almost identical to the pink one Carlos was wearing to impress the blond Jennifer. "Are you kidding me?"

"Hey, I paid good money for that!"

He checked the price tag and laughed; $9.99. He showed it to her and she just shrugged. "Well at least it wasn't my money." She grinned slyly.

He caught her intimation and threw the present aside so he could grab her. He pulled her into his lap and restrained her arms from behind. "What did you just say?" He whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "Nothin'"

"Didn't sound like nothin'"

"Well it was."

"What am I going to do with? Stealing my money, stealing my heart. Gosh darn, I'm gonna have to keep a closer eye on you." He snuggled deeper into the crook of her neck.

She sighed blissfully. "I'm okay with that."

There was a pause. Not an awkward one, but still a silence passed between them.

"So...do I have to wear it?"

She mulled it over. "Mmm. That all depends on the mood I'm in and how hurt I get in your next scheme."

"That seems fair enough."

"But there is a second part to your gift though."

"Really?" His mood drastically shifted to a 2-year old on Christmas.

She chuckled and pulled a smaller box from her bag.

"Aw you shouldn't have. But if you insist." He eagerly ripped the wrapping apart as she watched him become even giddier when he got to the blue box.

"Omg, you got me earrings? How did you know that's what I wanted?" She laughed at his Jersey accent but shook her head no.

He gently slid the lid off and carefully untangled the chain of a turtledove necklace (the chain is almost like one of those army ones that soldiers wear with stuff engraved on it). "Woah..."

"The turtledoves are part of a matched pair," she said revealing the turtledoves around her neck. "It just means where ever you are or whatever you're doing, we'll always be together."

He simply stared at her with awe. "You're amazing, you know that?" He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I know." She said matter-of-factly.

"Uhh. Now my gift seems really lame compared to yours." He said pulling something out from under his bed.

"Just the fact that you got me a gift is enough." She hesitated. "But you didn't get me toothpaste or anything like that, right?"

He laughed, but shook his head.

It was a rather large and heavy box, way larger than Kendall's sweater. She tore the paper apart to reveal the picture of ice skates. She smiled and glanced up at him. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I figured the only reason you didn't like it was because you'd never tried it. So, maybe I can teach you to love it just as much as I do."

She beamed at him. "That's sweet. And I'd definitely love to learn, but remember...if I get hurt, it's the green sweater for you mister."

"You wicked, wicked girl." He wagged his finger at her.

They moved the opened gifts aside so she could snuggle up into him. She buried her head into his chest and wove her feet into his. "You know, this was a pretty good Christmas." She said yawning.

"Mmhm. I'm sorry I couldn't make it better by taking you up to Deadman's Hill."

"Deadman's Hill? The name sounds appealing."

He chuckled. "I know, the name is a bit out there, but the view is amazing. Plus, on night's like these, the stars are so beautiful. I thought maybe we could kinda bring our star-gazing tradition back to Minnesota."

She yawned again. "To tell you the truth, I'd rather be laying here with you on your tiny bed."

"Really?"

She nodded, already starting to doze off. "Just being near you is present enough on Christmas, 'cuz I barely see you 'n stuff."

In response, he just cuddled her closer until he was sure she was asleep.

Even though the day started off pretty lonely, he wouldn't trade this moment for anything. Just like the turtledoves around their necks, they were always going to be together. Forever.

**Bad ending...I know:( And sorry about the cliche turtledoves thing. I was just at a stand still. Love y'all.**

**LST**


End file.
